1. Technical Field
This document relates to natriuretic polypeptides. For example, this document provides methods and materials related to natriuretic polypeptides and the use of natriuretic polypeptides to treat cardiovascular and renal conditions.
2. Background Information
Natriuretic polypeptides are polypeptides that can cause natriuresis (increased sodium excretion in the urine). Such polypeptides can be produced by brain, heart, kidney, and/or vascular tissue. The natriuretic peptide family in humans includes the cardiac hormones atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP), B-type natriuretic peptide (BNP), C-type natriuretic peptide (CNP), and urodilatin (URO). Natriuretic polypeptides function via guanylyl cyclase receptors (i.e., NPR-A for ANP, BNP, and URO; and NPR-B for CNP) and the second messenger cyclic 3′5′ guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) (Kuhn, Circ. Res., 93:700-709 (2003); Tawaragi et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 175:645-651 (1991); and Komatsu et al., Endocrinol., 129:1104-1106 (1991)).